Mulan Chronicles
by xxperkydevilxx
Summary: all my Mulan fics on Title


This is all of my Mulan fanfic except for Mulan revealed because that one is not relevant to the story line! Please r/r.  
  
  
  
Mulan's father leaves with her mother and grandmother to prepare dinner.  
  
"She's got a handsome man there." the grandmother laughed as she elbowed Mulan's father.  
  
Mulan's father wasn't too thrilled about Mulan having a man, but he was happy that she would bring the family a long-waited honor.  
  
Mulan looked at Shang.  
  
"Thanks for returning the helmet." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome.", Shang replied, "You were a great warrior. It was great knowing you. You are a great person Mulan, and I am honored to know you."  
  
Mulan stared at his huge smile. She watched as his muscles pulsated beneath his shirt. Shang was a handsome guy, and she felt a giggly feeling under heart every time she saw him.  
  
Shang's view of Mulan also filled his heart with joy. She had such a marvelous smile and her normally flushed cheeks became engorged with blood, giving her a nice whisk of color. Shang couldn't take it anymore. He moved his hand up to her red cheek. He brushed his hand against it quickly. Mulan grabbed onto the hand and pressed it against her cheek, holding it there for several long minutes. Shang jerked his hand up and moved her face closer to his.  
  
Then without warning, Shang pressed his mouth against Mulan's. Mulan inhaled deeply from her nose. His soft tongue rubbed against her own as his sweet lips tickled her lips. He opened and closed his mouth several times as Mulan moved her hand up to his cheek and rubbed him slowly.  
  
They pulled away slowly and looked at each other in an almost heavenly glance. Mulan blushed a little as she turned her head away from Shang.  
  
Shang grabbed her hands and caressed them.  
  
"Mulan," Shang began, " Well, I think that….actually I am quite certain,….uh….well…umm…..what I mean to say is, well Mulan, I love you."  
  
Mulan felt as if she were going to cry. The way he spoke and the way he touched, she knew he was being sincere.  
  
Mulan wrapped her arms around him. She felt his six-pack clench against her stomach. Shang felt her breast press up close to his well built chest. She leaned in and gave Shang one last long, passionate, and moist kiss.  
  
Mulan said seductively and watery-eyed, "Shang, I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Shang watched as the Fau family ate their rice and drank their tea. This was the first time in years that they spoke at the table. While the family gossiped and sang Mulan and Shang gave each other knowing looks. Shang moved his hand slowly over hers and massaged her palm. Mulan blushed and peered up towards Shang. Was he always this beautiful, or was it just her perception?  
  
Shang spilled a few grains of rice on his lap. Mulan giggled at his clumsiness, but then watched as began dropping more rice grains. *What's he doing?* she wondered.  
  
Slowly he spelled out a message…it read: Meet me outside after dinner.  
  
After dinner Shang and Mulan walked outside to the courtyard and Shang grabbed Mulan's hand. He pulled her close and rubbed her face and shoulders. He moved his hands slowly, yet respectfully down her chest and to the bottom of her bellybutton. She giggled from the ticklish feeling she got. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Shang kneeled and looked Mulan in the eyes,  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Mulans stared at Pang with wide open eyes.  
  
*Could this be happening? Did he mean it? how could he want to marry her so soon?* she thought.  
  
The moon framed Shang's head making him appear buffer and twice as innocent than normal.  
  
"Mulan," Shang began, "Marry me, please"  
  
"I can't" Mulan said.  
  
Shang looked at her heartbroken. His small black eyes grew large and watery as if he were going to cry.  
  
"W-Why" he said.  
  
Shang stumbled over the words. He found it hard to breathe because he was trying to hold in his tears.  
  
"My father, he wouldn't accept it." She began.  
  
Shang looked at Mulan sadly. He knew that her father would have a long time letting go.  
  
"Mulan! Mulan! Don't be so rude to my future son-in-law by leaving him out there" Her father teased.  
  
Mulan smiled at Shang. Shang raised to his feet and Mulan kneeled. She grabbed his hand and moved it over her left breast. Shang felt her heart beat underneath her skin.  
  
"Shang," Mulan began, "Will you marry me?"………  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
  
  
Shang gave her a cocky smirk and let out a gentle laugh. Mulan smiled and let out a deep breath she had been keeping in from fear. Shang leaned toward Mulan again and kissed her. Mulan fell backward onto the large rock behind them. Shang put his hand up her tunic and felt. Mulan pushed his hand out. Shang and Mulan both stood up completely embarrassed.  
  
"Well," Mulan started, " You never answered my question!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 


End file.
